Smaller than a conventional tractor, a skid-steer loader or skid loader is widely used in the construction, ranching, and farming industries because of its modest size, maneuverability in tight spaces, and lower cost. A skid loader is a rigid frame, engine powered machine with lift arms typically attached to a conventional bucket. However, the bucket may be exchanged with a wide variety of labor-saving tools or attachments powered by the skid loader's hydraulic system. Such skid loader attachments include, for example, backhoes, hydraulic breakers, pallet forks, angle brooms, sweepers, augers, mowers, snow blowers, stump grinders, tree spades, trenchers, dumping hoppers, rippers, tillers, grapplers, tilters, rollers, snow blades, wheel saws, cement mixers, and wood chippers. Newer skid loaders have a connection for external hydraulic systems, so that hydraulics on the attached equipment can be connected readily to the loader's hydraulic system.
Though sometimes equipped with tracks, skid loaders usually are four wheel drive vehicles with the left-side drive wheels independent of the right-side drive wheels. By having each side independent of the other, wheel speed and direction of rotation of the wheels determine the direction the skid loader will turn. Skid loaders are capable of zero-radius, “pirouette” turning, which makes them extremely maneuverable and valuable for jobs that require a compact, agile loader. Moreover, skid loaders may be operated by one user where steering is controlled by two hand levers and attachments are simultaneously operated by foot pedals.
Currently, large bulldozers, tractors, or backhoes are typically required for removing posts, trees, and shrubs deeply rooted into the ground. Such operations are time consuming, awkward, and may require more than one person. For example, an operator will typically drive up to the unfortunate tree, step out of the tractor, wrap a heavy logging chain around the tree trunk, attach the logging chain to the loader of the tractor, climb back into the tractor, and then—hopefully—remove the tree by lifting the loader. Otherwise, two persons are utilized to save time. In this instance, the operator remains in the cab of the tractor and the second person attaches and removes the logging chain around the tree, shrub, or post. Notably, this method is only useful for removing small trees, shrubs, and posts in wide open spaces where a tractor, bulldozer, or backhoe has freedom to maneuver. In addition, the large machinery is very expensive.
Furthermore, there are a number of attachments for skid loaders that enable them to accomplish a number of functions. One attachment mechanism is a clamping mechanism known as a “grapple.” A grapple is typically a hydraulically operated clamp, which includes pivotal jaws extending across the front of the skids steer loader. In most such grapples, the jaws are opened by a pair of spaced hydraulic cylinders. A problem with grapples of this nature is that they do not protect the operator of the skid loader from loose debris while removing posts, trees, and shrubs deeply rooted into the ground.
Thus, what is needed is a tree, shrub, and/or post removing attachment for smaller machinery, such as a skid loader, that can fit in tight places, be highly maneuverable, and allow a single user to operate. What is also needed is an attachment that has the ability to remove trees, shrubs, and posts quickly, conveniently, and to lift other heavy objects as well. What is further needed is an accessory comprising a grapple for the attachment that fits through narrow openings, has improved construction for picking up a variety of objects, and protects the operator of the skid loader from loose debris while transporting objects.